Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic stimulation device, in particular to an electronic stimulation device for electrically stimulating a target zone of an organism with relative low pain sensations without generating relative much sensations of paresthesia.
Related Art
The human nerve system provides transmission paths for the commands issued from the brain. The human nerve has a threshold and the threshold is often reduced around a damaged spot of the nerve. Therefore, uncomfortable pain or ache is frequently and easily felt at this spot. After a period of time, this spot would become a source of chronic pain.
Clinically, an approach called Continuous Radiofrequency (CRF) or Radiofrequency Ablation is widely applied to ease various nerve pains. The approach inserts a pin into the proximity of related nerve tissue, applies continuous high-frequency signal to create high temperature so as to destroy the nerve tissue, thereby alleviating the nerve pain. However, due to the human body's self-repair function, the destroyed nerve tissue will try to heal itself When this happens, newly developed tissue grows randomly on the destroyed tissue, and it is quite common that a neuroma is formed. The neuroma, once formed, often oppresses the nerve system and causes even more serious pain.